Lovers of a forbidden heart
by chloemcg
Summary: (Based in the BTTS series) What happens if Mikey has harboured a secret crush from his family for years? What would happen if this supposed crush finally shows her face after all that time? What if she has an origin that forbids Mikey from loving her? Will Master Splinter and his brothers allow Mikey to be with the one he loves?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of TMNT since EVERYONE in this are the rights of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. **

**Lovers of a forbidden heart.**

**Prologue**

* * *

In the wonderful city of New York, a city where sky scrapers were in every other spot, a place where the strange and dated work in harmony, the sunlight was radiant enough for everyone to bask underneath the warmth and welcoming embrace.

Everyone except for a family of five whom were not like average people. Unlike others, they could not bask in the sunlight because of the fact that they were so..._different_. Their appearance made it so they could not explore like normal people should.

They always hid within the darkness of the sewers for a good reason: They were mutants. Four of these beings were humanoid turtles who were basically children that seemed to biologically be the age of 7 or 6 or even more. The father to these four was a humanoid rat who came from Japanese origin; A wise old rat whom gone by the name of Master Splinter.

Anyways, one of these turtle children; the youngest, wandered through the raw sewage as his pudgy legs staggered through the oozing green waste. This little turtle tot wore a tangerine mask and his skin was a blue-green colour. His innocent saucer-like eyes always eyed his two-toed feet that he could not see so well through the muck so he could avoid stepping on something sharp.

He gave a depressed, heavy sigh as he wandered through the seemingly endless corners as well as the twists and turns that beheld the little turtle tot. He stopped in his tracks as he had a thought of why he was out here in the first place.

Since he was the youngest and most immature, he was always called 'weak' and 'puny' and even though Splinter made his brother's apologise: he felt his heart break on every insult that was given to him as each word replayed in his head. He just walked out of the lair every so often to get away from all of that. It still upset him, though.

The child shut his eyes tight as to stop tears from falling before letting all his frustration out in one fluent movement. He kicked a tomato soup can so hard that it was sent flying near a ladder that was seemingly fixed to the brick walls. The young turtle boy wearing the tangerine headband's big eyes slowly wandered upwards to look at what the ladder led to, his focus being taken off the soup can for a moment.

It led to the surface world and the green-blue skinned turtle boy looked down for a moment as if in deep thought. He thought of how it would probably be a good idea to have a change of scenery for once and he would love to see the outside world again like when he and his brothers went to retrieve a robot toy they had obsessed over. But Master Splinter forbid them from going up to the surface.

Letting his ever growing curiosity get the better of him, the young turtle tot climbed up the ladder rather feebly as he inched his way to the large round lid blocking the way out of the dark chasm's in which he called home. Once he was just hovering underneath the Manhole lid, he shoved and pushed the lid with all his strength and it eventually came off.

Climbing out of the hole to bathe in the sunlight and get his lungs to take in the fresh air they desired, he shut his eyes in sweet bliss as he never wanted this to end. He opened his eyes, though, when he heard some incoming footsteps. The turtle tot panicked as he dived into the hole but only left his eyes poking out so he could investigate what was going on.

Suddenly, a girl emerged from the shadows and raced into the dark corner where no sunlight was able to shine on her shaded form. He squinted his eyes slightly to try and get a better look at her. All the young turtle could see was that she had strawberry blonde hair that faintly glimmered in the sunlight.

He could also hear...Sobbing. Was she crying? The green-Blue being had a bright idea and jumped down from the top of the ladder and called out from just below the hole, his cute Surfer accented voice echoed through the alleyway they both unknowingly sat in "Dear, Maiden. Why are you crying?" Obviously he tried to sound formal but it just came out sounding rather embarrassing.

Up above, the girl lifted her head at the sudden voice and her head whirled around rapidly for the source "Wha!? Who are you?!" Her question was replied with the same voice but it was used normally this time like he had an original surfer's accent "I can't say who I am. But I can say that I care about you."

The girl had no idea why but she found his romantic attempts adorable and couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably as she quickly stifled her small bursts of laughter by stifling her hand over her mouth. She was now feeling a little better that she had someone to talk to.

"If that's the case," she said, she too trying to be a little flirtatious "Can I at least have your name, young hero?"

The voice hesitated for a moment before finally speaking "...My names Michaelangelo but you can call me Mikey if ya like."

The girl couldn't hide her blush at the sound of that cute name. The voice just seemed like he hated his own name and he really shouldn't be ashamed of a name like that. She spoke again but this time she introduced herself although she also done it to see if she was going crazy and hearing voices for no reason "Alright, _Mikey_. My names Kala."

"Kala." Mikey repeated in awe but then his voice echoed again from wherever he was hiding "Thats a pretty sweet name."

Kala brushed a strand of her strawberry blonde locks out of her hair in shyness "Thanks, my dad chose it." she then spoke again but this time she looked around calmer than last time, now believing that she wasn't going nuts "So, Mikey. Where are you, why can't I see you?"

Back down below, Mikey sighed in depression. He may have only laid her eyes on her for a second but his heart swelled inside his chest for some reason and he hated not being able to see this girl "I...I can't tell ya where I am, Dudette but I can tell ya this: You're never far from me."

After a few moments silence, the orange sporting turtle tot heard Kala's sweet voice again, getting back on track "So, ya wanna know why I'm upset?"

Mikey gave a grunt of agreement and as he heard her explanation, his blood boiled in rage "These guys who think they rule the place keeps picking on me. They say that I'm too naive and I have no backbone because I can't stand up for myself."

Mikey asked her, trying to mask his anger for boys like that "They think you're what!? Kala, don't listen to these guys. They are just jealous that they've never met a kind...Selfless...Brave..." The young turtle tot trailed off dreamily as he tilted his head with a loving sigh.

Back up above ground, Kala was smiling at the fact that she had someone's faith. Her heart swelled inside her chest and she had no idea why. It was then that Mikey's voice echoed again out of nowhere "Did ya tell you're folks?"

Kala shook her head "No..." She sighed with tears threatening to fall from her big round eyes "Those guys threatened to take my family away from me if I told them anything."

The voice of the stranger sighed. It was obviously a child the same age as her because of his high pitched voice. It appeared that Mikey felt sorry for her because the next thing he did shocked her so much: An orange headband slowly drifted up by a sudden breeze and fluttered over to Kala's face.

Kala snatched up the band to prevent it from blowing away as young Mikey's continued to echo whilst he told Kala "Kala, I know we just met and everything but I promise I'd _never _let that happen." Mikey's voice sounded so serious and so firm that it sounded like that he was going to stick by with what he just said.

Kala asked as she dangled the headband in front of her just encase he was watching "What is this, Mikey?"

The voice replied of what seemed to have been a much kinder one "A gift: from me ta you, Dudette."

Kala grinned as she said genuinely yet chivalrously "Awwww. Thanks, Michaelangelo." She reluctantly wrapped the bandanna around her arm before a bright idea lit up in her head. She stood up hurriedly before she told Mikey, wherever he may be "Stay right where you are, Mikey, I'll be back in a minute!"

Without wasting another moment, Kala raced off around a corner and left Michaelangelo to huddle up in a corner while he sat by the bottom of the ladder out of the sewers. He rubbed his eyes as he didn't take off his mask that often but he wanted her to at least have something to remember him by if one of them left or something.

After waiting for a few minutes or so, Kala's footsteps emerged again as she panted excitedly. This time, she sounded a little closer to the opening of the sewers "Sorry about that, Mikey." she said "I just needed to get something."

Mikey grinned in response as he eyed the hole upwards. He felt like he should be sitting against her with his shell against her back, he felt a longing to be with her and wanted nothing else more. "It's okay, Kala. What'd ya get?"

Kala's voice replied swooningly "My favourite story of all time: Romeo and Juliet."

Mikey's eyes lit up in recognition. He never heard the story in person but he always had this underlying fascination with it. "Oh! I love the sound of that story. Never read it, though."

Back up above the sewers, Kala sat at the edge of the manhole with her book laying against her crossed knees as she asked with shock lacing her every word "What! You never read Romeo and Juliet!?" she hugged the book closer to her chest lovingly "Oh, it's a fantastic story! It's about 2 fighting families who had been at civil war for centuries when two star-crossed lovers come from those two families, a boy named Romeo and the other named Juliet. It's just so romantic."

Mikey grinned at the sound of this story. He liked it even more! Letting out a laugh of excitement, the turtle tot asked in an almost childish manner "Ooooh! Are ya gonna read it to me?"

Kala's voice echoed from above "Of course, Mikey. I would be more then happy to read you a little bit."

Mikey then decided to get comfortable as he laid down on his plastron and propped his head against his hand. He could hardly wait to hear this story as he got comfortable. After warning Mike that some words he might not understand, which he agreed to glance over anyway, she began to read him the first act of the story.

When Kala had realised that the skies were glowing a blaze, she decided to stop the story there as she told the young turtle tot "Oh, dear. Sorry, Mike, I'll have to leave the story there if thats okay."

Mikey got up to his feet as he stretched his limbs and stretched his jaw out and tried to close it as a long tired yawn escaped his mouth. He knew he should get going back to his family but how would they react when he did come back? There was also another problem...

"I don't wanna go, Kala. I wanna stay here forever with you." Mikey admitted with visible regret forcing its way into not only his expression but also his saucer-like eyes. It was true: He wished that this could stay like this forever and never have to worry about the burden of anyone else again but sadly: life wasn't that kind.

Kala's kind voice softly whispered a response that made all of his worries drift away "Don't worry, Mikey. Remember what you told me: I'm never far from you."

That reminder of what he said made the turtle tot feel more at peace with himself as he began to make his way back home but before he did, he heard a light splash coming from behind him. Doing a double take to see what it was that plopped down behind him, Mikey found the now drenched book of Romeo and Juliet and he looked confused but when he opened his mouth to question how it fell down here, Kala's voice sounded "Don't worry, _dude._" She stretched the word 'Dude' a bit to let him know that he taught her something "It's something to remember me by if we don't meet again."

Mikey held the heavy book in his chubby hands as he carried it and called up to his newly found crush "Don't say that, Kala. We'll meet again and I promise ya that."

With that, the youngest of the five unique family members of humanoid mutants left the scene slowly as he walked into the darkness of the underground caverns.

After about 12 minutes of walking, Mikey quickly hid the book behind his shell as he slipped into the room but only to be met by his three older siblings and his adoptive father: Master Splinter.

Raphel -a dark green turtle tot who sported red-, Donatello -a lime green turtle who wore purple-, and Leonardo -an emerald green turtle who loved blue- all hugged their baby brother and expressed all their worry into that kindly embrace.

"We're sorry, Mikey." Apologized Donnie as he and the others released his grip on the youngest turtle. Raph added "Yeah, we didn't mean to call ya those names and stuff."

Splinter cleared his throat loudly yet it had this slight sternness to it as if he was urging them to say something else. It was then that Leo got the message and bashfully locked his hands behind his shell while shuffling his foot on the concrete ground "Well, Mikey. We know you were upset that you couldn't have a weapon 'cause we ran out..." Don then popped up from behind his oldest brother and grinned "So we put our heads together and made you..." Donatello didn't answer but instead Raphael gladly handed his baby brother a pair of two long round piece of wood that were both connected by a piece of rope.

Mikey's smile brightened a considerable amount as he dropped his book and took his new weapon in his possession and gazed down at them both in awe. While Mike was occupied with his weapons, Leo had curiously seen the book and examined the finely made covering that had strange yet endearing markings around the spine and dust cover. They looked kind of like an over-grown floral arrangements but Leo was interested on why his little brother of all turtles had _this _with him.

Picking up the book, Leo asked "Hey, Mike? Whats this?" This tore the green-blue turtle tot's gaze away from the Weapons and as soon as he saw the book in his eldest brother's arms, he quickly snatched it from Leo while hollering protectively "NO, DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Everyone was startled by Michaelangelo's strange behavior and stared wearily at him. It was then that Donatello stepped up and asked with a friendly grin "Hey, Mike. Can I see that?"

Mikey just stepped back as he clutched the book tighter to himself, worried what his older brother was going to do but Donnie just assured "Don't worry, little bro. I just wanna see what the story title is."

Mike looked down in deep thought for the second time today. He trusted his brothers with everything and Donnie was on top of that trust list since Leo would tell Splinter most likely and Raphael would blab on about it or tear the book apart page-by-page. Don was the only one Mike connected to closer than the others since he took everything he meant seriously, give or take with adding a little joke from time to time, but was good enough to keep a secret.

Mike reluctantly handed the book over to his older brother and Donnie grinned whenever he saw the title of the book "Oh, Romeo and Juliet! A story about two hopeless lovers who are from different sides in a civil war." The intelligent young turtle tot gave a slight chuckle as he patted Mikey on the shell "Don't worry, Mikey. I'm a sucker for romance novels just as much as you are."

Mikey gave a hidden sigh of relief as he was glad that Don had been alluded when it came to finding out the truth. It was then that Splinter spoke up again and placed a nuturing claw on his shoulder and asked a question that made Michaelangelo freeze with terror "My son, where did you get that book if I might ask?"

Mikey racked his brains for a good lie. Everyone knew that Mikey gone out on his own every once and awhile but never did he go away this long! Thinking for a quick moment, he thought up a lie "Uhhh...I was walking in the Sewer tunnels when I found this book floating in the water." He grinned sheepishly as he folded his arms behind his shell to try and get his brother's and adopted father to believe him.

"Yeah, and where's ya mask?" Raph asked suspiciously. Mikey cringed as he tried to get away from Raph's careful eye.

Splinter decided to dismiss this matter, luckily, and announced in an attempt to change the subject as he herded the turtle tots out of the room "My son's, it is late and passed your bed time. We can discuss this more in the morning."

The young humanoid turtles each gave a groan of protest as they reluctantly walked towards their bedroom.

Once in the room, the turtles practically fell asleep one-by-one and after an entire hour, Mikey was the only one awake. He stared at the large yet damp book that rested just underneath the dimly lit lamp on the bedside table. He sighed longingly as he closed his big eyes and dreamed about seeing Kala again but he was very much unaware that his adventure had just begun...

* * *

**A/N: Thats the prolouge, guys! Might I add that I'm quite proud of this story so far and I already have some plans for it in the possibly near future. I hope I done everything right. I also thought that I'd change Kala's species from Nutrino to human and she might look familiar from a 2003 episode to make this story more understandable and logical. **

**Please feel free to review or leave suggestions or even favourite. I don't mind.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
